saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sento Kasai/SAOF Arena
Sento Kasai is a playable character in SAOF Arena, appearing as one of the main characters. Background Sento was transported into Paradox's world after taking a contract in EWO. When he was went to the location, he was teleported in and had to fight. After beating so many opponents, he got bored of fighting, so Haru was transported in to keep him motivated. And so, he's determined to meet with Haru and stop Paradox. Playstyle Sento is a mixed class, and a difficult one to master due to possessing a large amount of differing moves. His main melee attacks focus on fighting with his Defiance weapon. In sword form, Sento fights in his Stylish Angel style. Using the scythe, Sento can focus on stringing up aerial combos and using the lightweight of the scythe to make these aerial combos. The axe gives Sento heavy, damage-dealing attacks that can break down shields and defenses. Specials include using his Raiden blade, which gives him access to several moves based on Iaido techniques, and his guns. Movelist Normal attacks Sword movelist: * To be rewritten''' '''Firearms: Dusk & Dawn: * Standard Shot: Sento fires off several shots quickly in a short amount of time. * Twosome Time: Sento simultaneously fires in any chosen direction. * Charge Shot: Sento infuses Angelic energy into any of his firearms and fires angelic-energy infused bullets. Higher charge levels, which can be bought, increase damage output Stampede: * Standard Shot: Fire off two bullets in rapid succession from Sento’s revolver Stampede. * Charge Shot: Sento infuses Angelic energy into any of his firearms and fires angelic-energy infused bullets. Higher charge levels, which can be bought, increase damage output.' ' Miscellaneous: * Taunt: This move has two variations. Raiden’s taunts are much more cold and cruel, whereas Defiance has more sarcastic taunting which often joke or lure enemies in. * Dodge/Angel Dodge: Sento rolls out of the way, or just dodges in any direction. Angel Dodge channels Sento's Angelic energy and teleports him back to his position prior to dodging. Grabs: * Grapple To: Sento uses his pistols to grapple his opponent, pulling him to his opponent, followed by a volley of bullets. * Reverse Grapple: Like the Grapple To, but Sento grapples his opponent to him, which then follows with a bullet storm. * Wraith Grapple: A variation of his Grapple To and Reverse Grapple, firing a shot from Wraith instead of a bullet storm. * Revolving Grab: Sento uses elemental energy to launch an opponent into the air, then unloading Stampede Purchasable Skills: * To be rewritten Battle Quotes "Let's do this." ''(When selected in character select) ''"Time to go to work." ''(When selected in character select) ''"Not the butler suit..." (When choosing the Cat-butler Sento outfit) "Defiance will be your end." ''(Character intro) ''"Don't hold out on me here." ''(Character intro) ''"I've got better things to do than stand here." ''(Idle) ''"Let's move it here!" ''(Idle) ''"Lift off!" (When performing Launch) "Launch time!" (When performing Launch) "Take it!" (When performing Stinger) "Hey!" (When performing a Trillion Stabs) "Gotta close this distance!" (When performing Grapple To) "I'm coming for you!" (When performing Grapple To) "Get over here!" (When performing Reverse Grapple) "You can close the gap!" (When performing Reverse Grapple) "I should focus on fighting." (Below 50% health) "Time to get serious." (Below 50% health) "Show me your motivation." (Raiden Taunt 1) "You think you stand a chance? Ha." (Raiden Taunt 2) "You will die." (Raiden Taunt 3) "Rest in peace." (Raiden Taunt 4) "C'mon!" (Defiance Taunt 1) "Show me whatcha got!" (Defiance Taunt 2) "Hey, what's up?!" (Defiance Taunt 3) "Crazy, huh?!" (Defiance Taunt 4) "Damn... it all." ''(Defeat) ''"Never surrender..." (Defeat) "Good match." ''(Victory) ''"Maybe we'll meet again." ''(Victory) ''"Checkmate!" (At the end of Checkmate) "I will leave no survivors!" (Performing No Survivors) "Game's over, loser." ''(Victory after Checkmate) ''"No survivors? Good." ''(Victory after No Survivors) Stats Alternate Outfits Sento can don a few additional outfits. * '''Cambion of Rebellion': Sento has the option to exchange his outfit for one that resembles Dante from DMC 4. In this outfit, he wears a red, two-tailed, red coat with a black, buckled shirt, and black leather pants. The Defiance also changes its appearance to one that resembles the Rebellion, and the Raiden blade will gain a more traditional sheathe. Attacks with Defiance are enhance with this outfit. * Cambion of Yamato: Instead of Dante from DMC, Sento can change his outfit to resemble Vergil from the DMC 4 Special Edition. In this outfit, he wears a blue, three-tailed, silk coat with a snake design running down the right of the jacket, with a black sleeveless shirt that somewhat resembles a Kevlar vest, and blue pants with brown boots on. His hair is swept back in spikes as well. Attacks with Raiden are enhanced when using this outfit, which also changes its appearance to that of the Yamato. * Son of Hunter: Sento wears an outfit similar to his father in Mecha War Online. Defiance take the appearance of the neutral forms of Justice and Violence. All attacks are partially boosted when using this outfit. * Project ALICE: Sento wears a silver set of knight's armor, engraved with designs from his 7 Elemental Soulcraft, and includes a crimson red cape. * Bladedancer: Outfit consists of red-and-black, metallic armor with a dark red cloak, with a sharp, blade-like design. Enhances blade attacks. * Gunslinger: Similar to the Bladedancer, but features a sleek, rounded design. Same color scheme as well. Augments Gun attacks. * Yamamoto's Preference: Sento's outfit inverts in color, changing from a red and dark grey/black color scheme to a blue and white color scheme, resembling Haru's outfit. Increases range on certain long-range moves. * Cat-Butler Sento: This outfit puts Sento in a tight-fitting butler outfit. Still loose enough to for Sento to fight in, but tight enough to show off his muscles. Comes complete with a cat-ear headband and tail. Meant for female fanservice, but if you're into this kind of stuff, go ahead and choose it. Trivia * Much of Sento's moves are based on moves of the same name performed by Dante and Vergil in Devil May Cry franchise. * Sento does make puns in some of his battle quotes, such as his victory quotes. * Relating to the above trivia, Sento doesn't talk much when in combat. * His Reverse Grapple quote is a reference to Scorpion's spear launch maneuver, which the Reverse Grapple bears a resemblance to. * Hunter's alternate outfits are based on the DMC character Dante and Vergil, but are also based on the Destiny video game with the Hunter sub-classes. Category:SAOF Arena Character